A Very Karofsky Summer
by SoISayPlease
Summary: Dave Karofsky's ordinary summer turns upside down after meeting Bryce, who takes Dave on a on a journey through the greatest summer of his life. Reading this you'll find smut, humor, and some thing's Dave would not expect to see so soon.
1. Summer Plans

_Puckerman running down the hallways like a cat in heat can only mean one thing: he's taking Lauren to 'McDonald's'… Like that's fooling anyone. But in this case, I'm quite sure it means it's the end of the year, and the final bell has rung before the summer holidays. Usually I'd be running with him, but this year I feel no need to rush. Besides, I still need to empty out my locker. There isn't much in here… my prom king scepter (which Santana insisted I keep in my locker instead of bringing it home, to show who has the power at the school), the crown, my prom picture, a couple of brand stickers, some valentines and a football. My locker is really like a memory book of every event this year… except one. But I don't want to let that worry me now. School is school, and I will NOT be missing it this summer._

Dave grabbed the remaining items from his locker and stuffed them in his bag. After making sure he got everything. He slammed his locker shut.

"David?" said a soft voice. Speak of the devil… it was Kurt. It was amazing how much he changed over the year. He went from looking like a toddler to actually having the capability of showing extreme amounts of sex appeal.

"Um… what's up, Kurt?" Dave asked, nervously.

"Could you walk with me for a minute?" They headed out of the school together slowly. Dave looked around manically to make sure no one was getting suspicious about anything. They stopped at the parking lot.

"Is everything OK?" Dave asked in concern.

"Dave… I know it's been a really tough year. For the both of us." He was looking right into Dave's eyes. "But… I know how sorry you are for what you did, and I'm sorry about how much pressure I've been putting on you about-"

"Yeah," Dave interrupted.

"But, I just really want you to enjoy the summer, and don't have any hard feelings about anything. All is forgiven. Just… take time to really think about who you are, and get comfortable with yourself." Dave looked down. He wasn't too sure what to say. "And Dave… if you ever need someone to talk to… just…" Kurt seemed to be hesitating. "…just give me a call." Kurt gave an optimistic smile, along with his number. He grabbed Dave's hand and put a slip of paper in it. Dave knew now he had to say something.

"Thank you, Kurt. I hope you uh… have a great summer." Dave put the number in his pocket.

"You too." Kurt said. He then went in to give Dave a hug. Dave had never felt more awkward. He knew everyone could see and he didn't want people to think that he was gay. Kurt quickly realized what consequences could come from his actions, and backed away. He gave Dave a quick nod, and walked off to his car, where to Kurt's surprise, Blaine was waiting for him. They kissed, holding one another, and looked at each other in this way… a way Dave had hoped he could look at someone like. His eyes started watering. He wiped them dry and headed to his own car. He drove home.

Dave woke up after falling asleep for 3 hours, and he was hard. It kind of frustrated him whenever this happened, but he knew it was an opportunity to let loose. He started playing with his dick, only fiddling. Finally he got up and locked his door. He sat at his computer chair and put in his headphones, jerking off to whatever gay porn he could find. The internet was full of surprises. It was one of those days when Dave felt extra horny, so he took off his boxers and leaned back in his chair, putting his feet up on his desk. Slowly, he started fingering his hole while jerking off. The feeling was sensational, and it relaxed him. He could feel that he was near climax and started going faster. The porn was no longer a benefactor to his lust. Rushing through his mind were personal thoughts of people he knew… people in compromising positions… Azimio… with Finn. And Puck. Dave started biting his lip. His eyes were shut tight. He went faster… and faster.

"David!" yelled Dave's mother, banging on his door. Dave was scared shitless. He pushed his feet against the desk, falling back out of his chair. His headphones unplugged from his laptop, and the sound of the porn came directly from the speakers. His desk was shaking. He quickly got off the ground and shut the laptop, making a loud snapping noise.

"What!" Dave yelled, furiously.

"What are you doing in there?" his mother asked. Dave put on his boxers, and tucked his dick under the elastic waste band, covering the tip with his shirt. He opened the door.

"I was, uh… sleeping," Dave stuttered. "When you yelled you scared me and I… um… I fell out of… bed."

"Oh, sorry Dave!" she said. "Here, want mommy to kiss it better?" She grabbed his face and repeatedly kissed the stop of his head, trying to embarrass Dave.

"Ok, mom. Mom! Stop…" Dave said backing away. His mother was chuckling.

"Dinner's ready," she smiled. "Put some pants on."

Dave really wanted to finish what he had started before, but after all that had happened, he wasn't really in the mood. He put on some pants and headed downstairs to the kitchen.

Dave sat across from his younger sister, Carly. She was texting under the table, thinking that nobody could see her. Dave was leaned on his fist, stabbing at his broccoli. Paul Karofsky broke the silence.

"So, David," he started. "What are your plans for this summer?" Dave sat up straight and put his fork down. He let out a huge sigh.

"I have no idea," he said plainly.

"What's Azimio doing?" Paul asked. "Anything worth looking into?" Dave hadn't really talked to Azimio lately. After he started the Bully Whips, there was just no being friends anymore. The only time they ever acknowledged each other was a swift nod in the hallways. Dave replied.

"Um, I'm not sure. We didn't really talk about it. I think he's going up to Cleveland with his dad."

"And he didn't ask if you wanted to go?" his mother asked.

"No…?" Dave said, as if his mother should know this.

"Oh,"his mother said. "How's Santana? Are you two still together?" Dave felt this feeling of guilt whenever his parents brought up Santana. He knew they played for the same team, so that it shouldn't really matter, but his parents believed so strongly in this relationship, only after meeting her once. Dave knew that Santana's summer would consist of trying to hook up with Brittany, they've talked about these things before.

"Yeah, we're still together. She's… taking up golfing. Her second love, as it turns out."

"Well that is interesting. Good for her," said Paul. Everyone continued eating. But Carly looked up and said, "I'm getting a job!" Dave knew the topic of working would be brought up, but not by Carly. She only did it to be annoying. The glared at each other, Dave in anger and Carly in snoot.

"That's wonderful, sweetie!" said their mother. "Dave, honey, why don't you try get a job? It's a terrific way to meet new people," Dave looked at her, a mouth full of meat loaf.

"Deena, that's a great idea. Dave, why don't you get a job?" Paul suggested. _It's not like I never tried. I did apply for Abercrombie & Fitch, but they told me that I 'wasn't what they were looking for'. I guess that was their way of calling me fat._ He swallowed his meat loaf.

"I guess I could go see who's hiring at the mall," Dave said.

"What?" Carly shrieked. "That would mean you're at the mall like, every day?"

"Yep," Dave said. "So, suck on that!"

"David!" Deena snapped. She didn't really care, and Dave knew that. But she wanted to make it seem that she was sticking up for Carly, just so she wouldn't get bitchy.

"Perfect. It's settled then," said Paul. Everyone finished eating and Dave went back upstairs to his bedroom. He needed to improve his resume if he wanted a half decent job. He opened his laptop. When he did, though he wanted to write his resume… he found himself a little sidetracked… Good thing he locked the door.


	2. North Hills

_Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up!_

"Dave! You're going 80 on a 70! That's bad driving!" Carly screamed. She was just being cocky to impress her friends, Russell and Morgan, who were in the back seat. Dave was familiar with her two friends. Russell was always really quiet around him, and Morgan wouldn't shut up. She spoke to Dave like she was his mother.

"David! Listen to your sister! If you don't slow down I will tell your mother, and she will not be pleased," Morgan squawked.

Dave had a stack of resumes that he told Carly to hold. She took one out and started reading it.

"Great people skills. Excels in mathematics… blah blah blah… so, are you supposed to lie on your resume?" Morgan then burst out in laughter.

"You are such a little douche," Dave said to

Dave slowed the car down, he was coming up to a red light anyways.

"Russell, man, how do you put up with these two? They're little nightmares!" Dave said, in an attempt to be friendly.

"Um, I don't really know," Russell replied, smiling. The light turned green, and Dave drove into the east end parking lot of the North Hills Mall.

The four of them walked into the mall together. Morgan and Carly were already looking at the numerous things they could spend their money on. Dave felt bad for Russell, but he seemed to be enjoying himself.

"Ok, you guys can go do what you want. Carly, keep your phone on, and call me if you need anything," Dave told.

"Yeah, K, whatevs, bye," she said, trolling off. _Thank God their gone. _Dave had about twenty resumes in an envelope, which was so much more than he would need. The first store that caught his eye was the Gap. He walked in and headed to the check out counter.

"Hi, excuse me. Who can I give my resume to?" Dave asked.

"That would be me," the man said. He had headphones in, but it was hard to tell under his long, blonde hair. He didn't seem like the management type, but I guess anyone can take it and just give it to their boss. "But to be honest, I'm not so sure you'll be able to get a job here."

Dave expected he would be turned down by some stores, but not discouraged. "Oh, why?"

"Well, positions are already pretty tight, and everybody applies when the summer start's. It's like no one thinks to apply before. It was a miracle I was able to get my job back after I was fired," said the man.

"Why were you fired?" Dave asked. The man hesitated.

"I'm sure you can find it on YouTube somewhere. Anyways, you'll have to leave. I have to deal with customers and some of them get pretty sassy." He took Dave's resume and walked away to do as he said. Dave thought of Kurt after what the man said. He was probably really hard to deal with when shopping. Then again, the stores Kurt shopped at were probably high maintenance, too.

Dave ventured through the mall. He applied at the Olive Garden, BreadstiX, American Eagle, Banana Republic and Famous Footwear. He attempted applying at Abercrombie, but when he gave his resume to the woman she just looked at him like "Seriously?" Dave was hoping not to run into his sister, but it was inevitable when he walked in to Build-A-Bear.

"Seriously!" Carly beamed. _Wow, that's the second time I've heard that today. _

"You're the devil," Dave said. He handed his resume to the clerk and was beckoned by Carly.

"So, I thought you said Santana was golfing all summer?" she questioned.

"She uh, is. We'll probably be going together soon…" Dave said.

"Then why is she working here at the mall?" Morgan asked.

"She is? Where?"

Dave had never seen a more humorous sight. Santana was working at White Cow Creamery, a local chain of ice-cream stores. Sure, the stuff there was delicious, but the uniforms were just plain embarrassing. Dave walked up to the counter.

"Hey Tany," he chuckled. She knew he was mocking her, but also saw his sister with him, so she played along.

"Oh, hello David. Look! You're just in time, my break starts now," she growled.

"Santana, you've already had two breaks today. None of which were authorized," another woman behind the counter complained. Santana ignored her, and she and Dave went to sit at one of the tables.

"So, why didn't you tell me you got a job here?" Dave asked.

"It wasn't something I thought you needed to know," she remarked.

"Well it would have been helpful. I told my parents you were joining a golf club." Santana's face went red.

"You couldn't have said anything else!" she hit him. Dave just laughed.

"Why did you get a job… here?" Santana mumbled a few words, Dave didn't catch anything. "Say what?"

"…Brittany works here." Dave should have known.

"Congrats. So are you two… together yet?"

"No," she said firmly. "We don't have any of the same shifts. It's a miracle I've kept the job for this long." Santana moaned. "So, what are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for a job… my dick of a sister suggested it to my parents," Dave said.

"Oh I see. Why don't you get a job at the 'coolest creamery in Ohio'?" Santana said, sarcastically.

"I totally would, babe, but then people might get suspicious," Dave remarked.

"Oh, please. We're like the most heterosexual looking couple in America. Did you see our moves at the prom?"

"Oh yeah, about that. We can never do that again," Dave told.

"Oh God, I know. It felt so wrong on so many levels," said Santana. "But not as wrong as this stupid job."

"Why don't you just quit?" Dave asked.

"Because Brits would be upset, and that doesn't help me much." Santana's face shrunk down and she slapped her hand over her eyes. Tears were coming from her eyes. Dave understood her pain, he had been their before just as she has, several times in fact.

"You… l-love her don't you?" Dave said.

"More than anything," Santana replied. Dave got up and made her stand. He then continued to give her a huge hug. Santana wiped the tears from her face.

"Th-thank you, Dave. For a guy you really do give amazing hugs," she said. Dave smiled, he had heard this comment before, and he figured it was a good thing.

"I'll see you soon," he said. Santana returned to scooping ice cream. Their recent conversation had given Dave much to think about. He decided that he had applied to enough places, and if no one would hire him, oh well. He gathered up the kid's and they returned to the car. The ride home was slightly more peaceful than before. Well except for Carly…

"Um… Dave, what the hell?" she exclaimed. In her hand was a copy of Cosmo, the issue from two months ago. Morgan and Russell were glaring at him.

"Oh, um… that's… Santana's. Obviously. She like's something to read when we go for long drives." Carly started flipping through the pages. A certain page caught her eyes, and she read it aloud.

"What position is best for you? Circle A, B, C or D. Dave this is filled out…" She continued reading. "Number one: In what way do you like your man to be controlling?" Dave panicked. He snatched the magazine and threw it under his chair. Everyone was silent.

"So…" Dave said. "Are those some new jeans?"


	3. Pink or Yellow

Oh won't you come on over / Stop making a fool out of me! / Why don't you come on over / Valerie

*click*

"Ugh… what do you want?" Dave murmured.

"Karofsky, wake up. We're going to the Lima Bean," Santana ordered.

"It's…" Dave looked at his digital clock. "…ten…thirty…"

"Oh Dave, please. You've been sleeping long enough," Santana smirked. "Be there by eleven."

*click*

It had been two weeks since Dave had seen or last heard from Santana. Since then he had gotten a job at the North Hill American Eagle, and though they had similar shifts, they never got around to seeing each other. Dave got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. His sister had obviously already been in there, because the air was moist, the floor was wet, and also covered in Dave's clothes, and the air reeked of perfume. A little yellow sticky note was on the mirror that said "CLEAN UP, PIG!" Oh, Carly… what an angel she was. Dave examined himself in the mirror. He was shirtless, and scratched the hairs on his chest. He then proceeded to flex his arms just to be sure his biceps hadn't shrunk over night. Dave had always seemed somewhat insecure about his body. For most of middle school, he was teased for being overweight, and only started taking action by junior year (a certain someone may have influenced him). Dave then headed towards the shower. He got in and turned the tap.

_Jesus Christ Carly, you bitch. You so would use all the hot water… Well, maybe a cold shower will be good for me – It might settle my mind down._

Dave arrived at the Lima Bean at 10:55. Just in time. He walked in and saw Santana sitting in a booth in a corner. He headed over to her and sat down.

"You might want to sit next to me," she said. Dave eyes widened.

"Why?" he asked sternly. Right then, Blaine and Kurt had walked through the door. Santana beckoned them with a wave, and they both smiled and headed towards the table. Dave quickly got out of his seat and sat next to Santana. Blaine and Kurt then sat across from them. Blaine's hair had grown, and he seemed to be growing a beard. Kurt looked the same: polished, well groomed and wearing some sort of designer clothing.

"Hey guys! It's nice to see you," Blaine said. His optimism was strange. Dave had never met a person quite like him.

"It's nice to see you, too!" Santana chirped. "How are things?" Blaine and Kurt looked at each other.

"Things are, uh, things are well," Blaine said. "Kurt's been working on his musical. He's wrote some fantastic numbers for it, and I've been performing at Six Flags… It's pretty fulfilling."

"That good," Santana replied. After that, a barista came up to the booth and took orders. Both Blaine and Kurt got a medium drip, Santana a grande mocha, and Dave just water. The barista walked away after giving a little wave to Santana. They must have known each other from somewhere.

"So, Dave, how have things been with you?" Kurt asked. Dave still wasn't used to the idea that Kurt had forgiven him. He knew he did, and it made him feel so much better inside, but for Dave it still felt awkward.

"Pretty good, I suppose. I haven't really done much."

"Santana told us you got a job at American Eagle. How's that been?" Blaine asked. The fact that Blaine knew that kind of rattled Dave, but it wasn't a big deal.

"It's actually really boring. I'm just there folding shirts and dealing with customers all day."

"So, are you…" Kurt looked at Blaine. "…seeing anyone?" Kurt asked. Dave was confused. He must have been talking about a therapist, but that would be a little inappropriate to bring up in public.

"What d'you mean?" Dave asked. Santana looked at him.

"You know. Like… them… us?" she said. Suddenly Dave caught on. They were asking him if he had a boyfriend. Why would Dave have a boyfriend? Where would he have been able to open himself up to another guy, especially in Ohio? The question kind of angered Dave, especially when it came from Kurt and Blaine.

"Um… no," he said. Kurt and Blaine looked at each other. Kurt rolled his eyes and Blaine shrugged his shoulders. It must have been Blaine's idea to ask the question, and Kurt didn't feel comfortable with it.

"But, it's ok. I'm doing fine on my own. It's good for me, you know?" Dave told.

"Yeah," Kurt sighed. The barista returned with everyone's order. Dave stared at his cup of water, and drained it down instantly. He wiped his mouth dry and got out of his chair.

"Yeah, well I'm sorry guys. My shift starts in an hour, so I better head over there now," Dave announced.

'What?" Kurt squeaked. "You're working today?"

"Um, yeah. Which is why I've got to go," Dave said. Everyone said their goodbyes as Dave headed to his car. He got in a laid back in his chair for a few minutes. _God, that was a nightmare. _He then drove to the North Hills Mall.

Dave's day consisted of exactly what he told Kurt at the Lima Bean. He let people into the change room and folded all the rejected clothes. He advised customers and informed them of the sales. It was actually pretty easy, just boring. Today he was working with Giselle, a bitchy black woman who always complained about how difficult college was, and Drew. A short Japanese guy who had way too much product in his hair. He was bearable, though. He was just a freshman in college and told Dave about the crazy things he did. Dave was sure that not all of them were true, but Drew assured him they were all legit.

"Hold on a sec, man, I gotta go help this customer," Dave said. He approached a guy who was looking at the racks for underwear. He was holding two pairs in his hand. "Hey, man, just to let you know, if you buy two of these guys you get one fifty percent off." The customer looked at him.

"Oh, really? Are you being serious or are you just teasing me?" he said. Dave blinked.

"Uh, I'm being serious," Dave chuckled.

"Alright, well. I'll probably get two then. I like the red ones, but I'm still contemplating the pink ones and the yellow. Hmm, which one looks better on me?" the customer asked. Dave was stunned. He didn't really know what to say, and he felt a little uncomfortable. "Lemme see how they look on you." The customer took the boxers and positioned them on Dave. Dave put his hands up and looked behind. Giselle and Drew were laughing their asses off.

"Uh…" Dave murmured. He then backed away.

"The pink one's are definitely sexier," the customer stated. "You should get a pair." Dave had no clue what to say. He had never been in a situation like this before. "Thanks, big boy." The customer walked over to the check out counter, where Drew took his purchase. Dave continued to hang up some shirts, and as the customer walked out of the store, he gave Dave a wink. When he was out of sight, Giselle immediately ran up to Dave.

"So, is that your boyfriend, Dave?" she mocked.

"Shut up, Giselle. You're just jealous I can get more man candy than you can." Dave twitched. Did he actually just say that? Yes it was funny, but he was basically being… sassy. He gave a look to Giselle. "Just kidding," he chuckled. Giselle said nothing. She walked away and went to help a customer. Drew hopped over the counter and came up to Dave.

"Dude! High five! Wicked burn…" he exclaimed. Dave stood blankly, staring across the store. "Oh, and I'm totally cool with you being gay." Dave shook himself back to earth after he heard that.

"Dude, I'm not… gay," Dave said.

"Then what was all of THAT about?"

"Uh…"


	4. Rainbows

"David!" yelled Paul Karofsky from outside Dave's door. "David, wake up! You have to take Carly to soccer practice!" _What the hell?_

"When did she start playing soccer!" Dave asked.

"Today's her first practice. Your mother's at work and I'm leaving right now, so you have to take her. Be ready in half an hour."

"But I have to work, too…" _Oh God, work. After yesterday I'm not so sure I wanna go back there. I've never felt so violated… I bet every job is like that though. Everyone has to deal with at least one crazy guy, and I've had mine already, which is good. Ugh. What time is it even? _

Dave got up to look at his alarm clock. "Shit." He jumped out of bed, picked up his jeans off of the floor and ran to the bathroom.

"Ew, Dave, put a top on!" Carly shrieked. She was putting some sort of lotion on her face.

"Get out!" Dave yelled.

"What? No!" she replied. Dave picked her up and carried her to her bedroom, like a suitcase. He kicked open the door and threw her on the bed.

"Ow, Dave! My hair!" she screamed. He slammed her door shut.

_Seriously? Does she even know what soccer is? _

Dave showered, brushed his teeth, and threw on the first American Eagle shirt he could find. He looked all over his room but he couldn't find his keys anywhere. Then Carly walked in.

"Oh, I have your keys," she said. _Why do you live..? _Dave and Carly hurried to his car and left for the soccer field.

"So, where do you practice?" Dave asked. Carly looked at him.

"Huh?"

"Where do you play at?"

"How the hell would I know?" she said. Dave's patience was running low. It was 12:30 and he had to be at work by one. Dave took Carly to the soccer field where he used to practice.

"This is the one, there's Steph," Carly said.

"And you're going back to her place after?"

"Yeah."

"K, bye." Dave said. Carly got out of the car and Dave turned around. He had twenty minutes to get to work.

Dave arrived at the mall at exactly one. He parked in front of BreadstiX and ran through the restaurant to get inside the mall. He made it to American Eagle by 1:05. Trevor was waiting for him to get there.

"Thanks for being on time, bro," he said.

"I know, I know. I'm late. You can leave now," Dave panted. Trevor rolled his eyes and left the store. Drew was working again, and Giselle. They both hated Trevor, everyone did, so they cheered up after Dave arrived, even if Giselle was still mad at him.

Work was a bit more slack today. There weren't that many people coming in to the store. Giselle and Dave worked the change rooms, while Drew worked at the counter. Everyone was quiet.

"Yo, Dave. I need to piss. Could you do this for a sec?" Drew asked. Dave nodded and headed for the till. Drew left the store to go find the bathroom. _God I wish there was a stool to sit on._ Dave leaned on his fist, tapping the counter with his other hand, and then a customer showed up.

"You know, when someone give's you their number, you're supposed to call them," the customer said. Dave looked up to see it was the guy from yesterday. He didn't quite expect to see him, though he had a feeling it would happen.

"What are you talking about? Dave asked, bluntly.

"Check your pockets." Dave looked inside his pockets to find a slip of paper folded in half. He unfolded it to find a phone number signed Bryce.

"I knew it would be in there because those are the same jeans you were wearing yesterday," Bryce said.

"How did you… I didn't feel…" Dave stuttered. Bryce shrugged.

"I'm kind of a ninja, but don't worry, I won't hurt you." Bryce was now leaning on the counter, fists under his chin.

"Ok, seriously, who comes to the mall two days in a row?" Dave asked.

"Dude I work here," Bryce told him. "At Abercrombie." Dave rolled his eyes. Of course he does. Bryce was quite the good-looking guy. He was about the same height as Dave, tone, Latino, and was sort of… cute.

"I bet you do… So, Bryce…" Dave started.

"Yes, Dave?"

"How do you know my name?"

"Well… I'm a little psychic," Bryce said. "Plus, I heard your little Asian friend say it a few minutes ago." Dave felt stupid, but Bryce smiled.

"…how may I help you?" Dave asked. Things were getting uncomfortable. What was up with this guy, anyway?

"I want you to pick me up from work. I get off at six. We can go back to your place after. Have a little fun," he suggested.

"Uh, sorry I'm not-"

"Oh, please, Dave. I know. You don't have to be shy with me. You make it so obvious," Bryce said. This worried Dave. Did he really? Shit. What was he doing to make it so obvious? Was it the job? What he was wearing? Dave was lost in thought, and Bryce started walking away.

"Six o'clock! Don't forget. Text me," he said as he left. Dave watched as Bryce walked away. It was odd… he couldn't help but smile. _I must look like an idiot. _He looked at the number, and put it in his phone, chuckling. Drew returned.

"What's so funny?"

Six o'clock couldn't come any slower. Dave got off at 5:30, so he had to go wait in the food court. He looked over at the creamery, Santana must not have been working. After seeing all the sweets they had, Dave was craving Skittles. Of course, he wanted the one candy they didn't have. He wondered where in the mall he could get Skittles, and the only place that came to mind was Wal-Mart, which was on the other side of the mall. At least it would make time pass by. He walked over there and made his tiny purchase. The old lady at the check out counter gave him a smile.

"It's nice not to have to fill bags with tons of items," she cheered. Dave laughed and gave a little 'yeah' in response. After that he headed to Abercrombie, shooting down Skittles. By the time he got there it was 5:58, so he texted Bryce "I'm here." Within seconds, Bryce was running out of the store, coughing. He walked up to Dave.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey. Ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's roll."

Together they walked to Dave's car, still parked in front of BreadstiX. They stepped in, and suddenly all Dave could smell were the various mixes of Abercrombie colognes. Dave pulled out of the parking lot.

"So, where do you live?" Dave asked.

"David, I already told you. We're going to your house," Bryce replied. Dave was a little freaked out. Bryce seemed nice enough, but, he knew to be wary of predators… (not that he would mind that).

"Look, man, this is weird. I'm only 17, and-"

"So? Me too." Bryce told. "Look, I just wanna hang out. You seem like a cool enough guy. We can play some Xbox and shit." Maybe that wouldn't seem so bad. Dave could use a friend after Azimio stopped talking to him. It had been forever since he played Black Ops with a buddy.

"Alright, fine," Dave sighed.

Dave soon pulled into his driveway. The time was 6:30. The guys got out of the car and headed inside the house.

"Hello!" Dave called. "Is anyone here?" He walked into the kitchen and placed his keys on the counter. There was a little note by the phone that said,

"Dave,

Gone to the bar with your dad.

Carly's at Steph's.

Dinner's in the fridge.

Love Mom xx"

"Sick! Home alone," said Bryce.

"Yeah, you didn't have to meet my Satan of a sister," Dave chuckled. Dave went upstairs to his room, Bryce followed. He turned on the lights and looked at his bookcase.

"So what do you wanna play first?" Dave asked Bryce. "I've got… Black Ops… Halo… Mod-" Dave was suddenly pushed onto his bed. His heart skipped a beat. He was on his back, and suddenly Bryce was on top of him. He pinned Dave down and slowly bent over. Dave didn't know what to do, but in an instance, Bryce was kissing him. Dave had never kissed anyone like this before. There were lips, and spit, and tongue. It was so… hot. Dave wrapped his arms around Bryce and flipped them on their sides. Dave had never been so horny in his life. He could feel his pants go stiff, and Bryce was rubbing Dave's crotch from outside of his jeans. Dave grabbed Bryce's face and continued to make out with him. It was the greatest feeling he had ever felt. Was this really happening? Dave felt like he was in a porno. Things like this don't just happen. But it did. It was happening. And it was amazing.

"Fuck…" Bryce said, stopping.

"What?" Dave said, concerned. Bryce looked at him and gave him a little smile.

"Your kisses taste like a rainbow," Bryce chuckled. Dave gave a huge smile and immediately pulled Bryce's face back in for some more kissing. Bryce was biting Dave's lips, craving that taste. Bryce got back on top of Dave. Dave's hand was on Bryce's back, and he slowly moved it down to his ass. When he got to the waste of his jeans, he put his hand under his boxers and squeezed his ass. Bryce then put both hands of Dave's face and started kissing harder. He moved his body against Dave's… dry humping him. Dave could feel Bryce's dick against his stomach. Bryce was like Dave: he was dying for this, too. Bryce pulled away from Dave's mouth. He then started to unbutton Dave's shirt. Dave had no idea what Bryce would think of his body, and he got nervous. He pulled the shirt apart to reveal Dave's hairy chest and stomach.

"Wow," Bryce exclaimed. "You're… perfect," he said, to Dave's surprise. He bent down and started biting Dave's nipple, while pinching the other one. Dave watched him, and then leaned back in his pillow. It felt. So. Fantastic. Bryce's lips slowly moved down, kissing Dave's stomach, until his head reached Dave's jeans. Dave knew what would happen now. He wasn't quite sure what to expect. Bryce unzipped Dave's jeans and slid them off his legs. Dave's dick was already sticking of his boxers. It was raging. He felt Bryce's hand grab it, and winced. It was happening. Now. He felt Bryce's lips around the tip of his dick, and let out a huge groan. Bryce continued to blow Dave, one hand around his dick, the other rubbing Dave's hairy belly. Dave was sinking into his pillow, moaning. He had never made such effeminate noised in his life. He felt like he should be embarrassed, but couldn't even care. What he was feeling right now could only be described as… well… orgasmic. Suddenly Bryce stopped and got off of the bed. He stood in front of Dave and took his shirt off.

"Bryce… you're ripped," Dave said in awe.

"Well, I hope it's what get's you going," he said. Bryce then pulled down his jeans. Dave let out a laugh. He was wearing the bright pink boxers that he had bought from the store yesterday.

"Nice undies," Dave chuckled.

"Yeah… I was stacking shelves and the boss nearly killed me when he saw me wearing these." Bryce then pulled his boxers down. Dave gave a dog whistle, and pulled of his shirt, throwing it on the floor. Now they were both completely naked. Bryce stepped on the bed and looked down at Dave. He gave him a little wink, and then lay on top of Dave. They were in the 69 position. Bryce was already back sucking off Dave, and Bryce's dick was sitting below Dave's chin. He didn't hesitate. Dave grabbed Bryce's cock and put it in his mouth. He sucked him off, and moaned while doing so. It tasted great, and once again Dave had never felt so horny. He explored the area around. He was kissing Bryce's ass cheeks, and sucking on his balls. Then, Dave thought of something else. He stuck his finger in his mouth, then slowly put it in Bryce's hole. Bryce stopped blowing Dave, so Dave stopped fingering him.

"Fuck," Bryce groaned.

"What's wrong?" Dave asked.

"It… feels… so fucking good," Bryce responded. "Please, don't stop." Who was Dave to say no to that? He wet his finger again and proceeded to finger fuck Bryce. After a few groans, Bryce continued to suck Dave off. Dave didn't stop, but he felt this sudden feeling inside. _Oh, no. _He was reaching his climax. He panicked, so sort of yelled at Bryce.

"Bryce. Fuck! I'm cumming!" Bryce move instantly and proceeded to jack Dave off. Dave let out slight whimpers, and suddenly he felt it. He came all over his stomach. He had never had so much come out before, and the feeling was just magnificent. Bryce got on him and started to kiss him.

"So, how was that?" Bryce asked.

"It was… like it was too good to be true," Dave responded.

"I'll take that as a good thing," Bryce chuckled. Bryce got off of Dave and headed for his clothes.

"Wait," Dave said. "I… want to keep going."

"I know," Bryce said. He reached into his jean pocket and pulled out a condom. He took it out of the wrapper and jumped back on Dave. His dick was still raging, even after already cumming. Bryce put the condom on Dave and gave him a look.

"Are you ready?" he said, smiling.

"Fuck yeah I am," Dave responded. Dave continued to lie on his back. When he thought about it, he hadn't moved much at all during this time, but that didn't matter. Dave gave his dick a few strokes, and held it in place for Bryce. Bryce pushed his body up and slowly came down on to Dave's dick. Dave felt the impact, and he could feel his dick going into Bryce's hole. Bryce groaned, loudly. It was quite convenient that they were home alone. What worried Dave was that anyone could come home at any minute, but still, his mind was somewhere else. Bryce had still not completely got it in, but Dave did nothing.

"Shove it in!" Bryce screamed. So Dave gave a thrust, and Bryce let out a massive groan.

"Oh my god, it's in! Fuck! It's in!" Bryce yelled. Bryce was now riding Dave's dick, letting out tiny whimpers with every movement. Dave had never felt happier in his entire life. He sat up, Bryce still inside of him, and wrapped his arms around him. Bryce wrapped his hands around Dave's head, and they kissed. It was the most passionate of the night. Both of them were sweaty, and both their hormones were just at their limits. Bryce got up, slowly, wincing, and sat up against the wall, Dave joining him. Dave pulled the condom off and threw in on the floor. Right then they started jacking each other off. They started kissing and both of them were groaning while doing so. Bryce shut his eyes tight, and he climaxed, Dave cumming shortly after. Both had an arm around the other panting. Dave and Bryce looked at each other, and both started laughing. Bryce grabbed Dave's arm and starting squeezing his biceps.

"How did I miss these?" Bryce chuckled. Dave reached down and picked up a dirty shirt from the floor, he cleaned himself off with it, and Bryce did the same. Dave then sank into his bed, under the covers.

"Jesus, I need to rest my eyes for a bit," Dave said. Dave closed his eyes, and Bryce joined him under his blanket. He put one arm over Dave's chest and rested his head on Dave's arm. He kissed his shoulder, before they both fell asleep…


	5. A Little Help

Dave felt warm. He opened his eyes to see Bryce's arm wrapped around him, and he could feel Bryce's leg wrapped around his own. A smile fell on his face. Last night really happened. Whatever happened now didn't really matter.

*Knock Knock Knock*

"David, are you in there?" spoke the voice of Paul Karofsky. Bryce's eyes opened. He sat up straight in an instant.

"Shit, what do I do?" Bryce asked.

"Quick!" Dave whispered getting out of bed. He had only now realized that both he and Bryce were still naked. "Fuck. Just get in the closet." Bryce did as Dave said, hiding behind clothes that were hanging, and Dave rushed back under the covers.

"Yeah, come in," Dave mumbled, acting like his father woke him up. His father slowly opened the door and crept inside Dave's bedroom.

"Do you know whose shoes those are by the front door?" his father asked.

"Oh, yeah," he sat up straight. "Those are my friends, Bryce's. He stayed over last night," Dave said. Paul walked further into the room. Dave made sure his blanket was covering everything below his waist. His father stopped.

"Dave, are these your underwear?" he asked. Dave leaned over to see Bryce's bright pink boxers still lying on the floor.

"Yeah. I just got them," Dave lied. His father sat on the edge of his bed and looked at him. Dave shifted back slightly.

"Are you naked?" Paul asked, brow rose.

"What? No." His father looked at where Dave's legs were, and then looked back at his face.

"Ok, then. Well, your mother's making breakfast. Your friend Bryce can have some if he wants," Paul told, leaving. Dave could smell it. Bacon, eggs, hash browns, buttered toast. Steph must have come home with Carly last night, because Deena only made big breakfasts when the Karofsky's had a guest, and they didn't know Bryce was there.

"Ok, we'll be down in a minute." Dave got up and shut his door, this time being sure to lock it. Bryce came out of the closet, wearing one of Dave's shirts.

"Dude, your mom made breakfast?" Bryce asked. Dave gave a nod and put on some sweatpants and a white t-shirt from out of his drawer.

"Why are you wearing my shirt?" Dave chuckled. Bryce was buttoning it up.

"Because I like it. Duh. It's the least you can do for your new best friend," said Bryce. Dave suddenly lost his smile, and sat on the edge of his bed.

"So… wait," he started. "I… uh… well. What would you call… us?" Dave mumbled.

"You mean, like, are we together?" Bryce asked. Dave nodded. "Look, Dave. You're great. Not to mention you're freakin' hot. But I don't want us to be together." Dave could feel his chest sinking. His stomach felt like it flipped over. "Dave… we're 17. Being pinned to each other right now would be totally ridiculous. There are so many things we haven't experienced." Bryce sat down next to Dave. "And that's why I wanna be friends, so we can experience those thing's together."

"Yeah," Dave spoke. "I… I get it." Bryce put hand on Dave's shoulder.

"And, the best part is. If we ever feel… lonely, or in need. We'll have each other." Bryce smiled. Dave just looked at the ground. Bryce grabbed Dave's chin and pulled him in for a kiss. "You're not lonely now, are you?" he teased. Dave grabbed Bryce's face.

"Maybe just a little," he said, kissing back. Dave was smiling again. They both fell back on to the bed, hugging and kissing. Dave felt like he could do this forever. Like, his lips fell perfectly into Bryce's, though they'd probably go perfect with any other lips, too.

"Isn't this gonna be fun?" Bryce said. "I have so many ideas that we have to follow through on this summer."

"Mhm," Dave said, kissing Bryce's neck. "Can't wait." They made out for another five minutes before heading downstairs to eat breakfast.

Everyone was sitting at the table, eating. Steph was sitting next to Carly, and an extra chair was pulled out for Bryce. The boys sat down.

"Everyone, this is Bryce. Bryce, my mom, dad, Steph, and Carly," Dave announced.

"It's so nice to meet you," Deena said.

"It's a pleasure," Paul said, shaking Bryce's hand. Bryce and Dave started filling their plates, with similar things in similar amounts. Bacon, pancakes, sausage, toast. Mrs. Karofsky got up to go get some orange juice. Carly and Steph just stared at Bryce. He gave them a glance, and immediately they both looked away, giggling.

"So, how do you two know each other?" Paul asked. Bryce looked at Dave, chewing on pancakes. Dave answered.

"Work," he said. Paul looked at Bryce.

"So you work with David then? At American Eagle."

"Yeah," Bryce told. "I'm one of the mannequins." Paul laughed, as did Deena on her way back with a jug of orange juice in hand. Obviously, Bryce knew that he was a good-looking person, and it justified the joke. Carly and Steph were whispering to one another, obviously admiring Bryce. This made Dave happy inside… if only Carly knew that he had just hooked up with him… life's funny that way. Everyone continued eating. Bryce and Dave kept looking at each other, smiling. They were worse than Carly and Steph, but hey, at least they had good reason to be.

Bryce and Dave were the first done eating. They put their plates in the sink and ran upstairs. They walked into the bathroom.

"Ok, I'm gonna shower. Then we can go," Dave said.

"Need some help, big guy?" Bryce teased, wrapping around Dave's waist.

"Come on, man, the doors open," Dave said. Bryce made it so that both of them were looking into the mirror.

"Ooh. Look at Dave with his big, strong arms," Bryce flirted, feeling Dave's biceps and making him flex. Dave didn't want to leave Bryce for an instant. That feeling of being so close with another person was addicting. There was no doubt that he in fact did want Bryce to join him in the shower, even though they weren't actually together. But now wasn't the time.

"Alright, Bryce. Knock it off," Dave told.

"I know, I know. I'm just bugging you. I'll go play Xbox or something," Bryce said, leaving. Dave shut the door and showered. The water was warm for once. Dave was shampooing his hair when he heard the door open. Nobody usually came in when the shower was on, so he peaked past the shower curtain.

"Hey, babe," Bryce smiled. Dave jumped, nearly slipping. Bryce got in the shower and started shampooing his own hair.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Dave panicked.

"Relax," Bryce said. He filled his hand with body wash and started rubbing his chest, and then Dave's. "I locked the door, and everyone's still downstairs." Dave's mind wasn't thinking straight. How could Bryce be so confident? He's only seventeen, and for not being flamboyant, he was more outgoing than Kurt was.

"Bryce…" Dave started. Bryce was kissing Dave's neck, rubbing his cheek against Dave's.

"Your beards coming in nice," he giggled. Dave pushed Bryce away, and Bryce looked concerned.

"Why are you doing this?" Dave asked.

"Doing what?"

"You know… seducing me, having… (his voice lowered) sex with me… now we're in the shower together. We met two days ago…" Dave said. Suddenly it seemed that Bryce had completely matured.

"Dave, I imagine people see me and go 'Wow, that guy look's comfortable with himself'," Bryce said. Dave nodded 'yeah'. "But then I see you, and you're just so uncomfortable with yourself. You're like an old spring mattress." Dave's face bent down and his eyes turned red. He was crying. It was obvious to tell the difference between the shower water and his tears. Dave wiped them away. "Before last year, I was like you: uncomfortable with who I was, wondering why I was like this, and wondering how could I live with myself. But then I realized, who cares? I'm not gonna live my life miserably when there are tons of gay guys who are living their lives to the fullest. That's how I want you to feel, Dave. That's what this summer is gonna be about. And we'll both be better people because of it. Bryce's eyes were looking directly into Dave's. Dave sniffed, and gave a little smile.

"Thanks, Bryce," he said.

"No problem," Bryce answered. "And another thing. I just used to watch tons of porn – all sorts. And I would think to myself "Why shouldn't I get to do that? Why can't I have hot, kinky sex in the shower." Dave laughed. If anyone else had said that to him, he probably would have been concerned, but Bryce was just so… charming. Bryce smiled. He then continued to wash his own body, raising his arm to clean his arm pits. Dave looked and couldn't control himself. The water looked so great on his skin, and Dave never thought that armpits could be so fucking hot. Suddenly he was hard, and his face turned red. Bryce noticed it.

"Relax," Bryce chuckled. Bryce grabbed Dave's dick and moved in close so that they could kiss. "…Let me help you with that."


	6. Hog Creek

Dave and Bryce walked downstairs after playing a few rounds of Zombies on the Xbox, and saw Carly and Steph in the living room watching Jersey Shore.

"Look Carly, it's you," said Dave as a drunken Snooki was being arrested on the beach.

"You're a bastard, Dave," Carly grunted.

"Where's mom and dad?" Dave asked.

"In the back. I think they're gardening." Dave went to go find his parents, Bryce stayed in the living room and continued watching the show. In the back yard, Dave's parents were indeed gardening. It was one of the few time's he saw his father wear casual clothing. He was always usually dressed as if he were going for a job interview.

"Um, me and Bryce are going out," Dave said, blocking his eyes from the sun. _Wait, that sounded wrong._

"Ok, honey," Deena said. "Are you coming home for dinner?"

"I'm not sure. I'll call," Dave said. He walked back into the living room to find Bryce sitting with the girls.

"God. Ronni is so fricken' hot," Steph said.

"Yeah, but he's such a douche bag," Bryce replied.

"Bryce!" Dave coughed. "Uh, let's go." Bryce got off the couch and he and Dave headed out the door.

"Bye, Bryce," the girls said, simultaneously. Dave slammed the door, and could hear the girls screaming and giggling from inside of the house. The guys got in Dave's car.

"So, what do you wanna do?" Dave asked. "Do you want me to take me back to your car, or-"

"No, no," Bryce said. "We should go for a walk. Somewhere nice." This isn't really what Dave expected, but he figured a walk could be nice. The sun was bright and the temperature was warm, so why not.

Dave took Bryce to Hog Creek. A path was built that made it a great trail for leisurely walking. Many people were walking their dogs, jogging, and soaking up the sun. Children were walking off into the trees where dirt trails had been made, their imaginations erupting. Bryce and Dave followed the path, admiring the wildlife.

"So, what's this big summer plan you keep talking about?" Dave asked.

Bryce let out a little laugh. "Well, it's like our bucket list for the summer. It's just like, a bunch of things that I think of that we absolutely must do before we have to go back to school."

"I see," Dave said, intrigued.

"Yes. I'm calling it 'Bryce and Dave's Big Gay Summer'," he stated, waving a hand across is head.

"God, you're not making a blog about this are you?" Dave asked, laughing to himself. Bryce didn't get it, but he laughed along.

"No?" he chuckled. Dave and Bryce soon came to the creek. Children were playing in the water, supervised by their parents.

"It's… beautiful," Bryce said.

"I know. I used to come here with my family," Dave said. "Back when everything wasn't such a big deal." Dave and Bryce found a spot on the grass to sit, a few meters back from the water, under a tree where it was partly shady.

*Rrrrvt*

Dave's phone was vibrating. He had gotten a text from Santana.

[_Hey, wats up?_]

[**Nm, chillin by the creek**]

"Who was that?" Bryce asked.

"Oh. That was Santana," Dave told. Bryce obviously wanted more information. "She's kind of… my… beard." Bryce looked shocked.

"Are you using this poor girl?" He asked strongly.

"What? No. It's not like that at all," Dave started. "I'm her beard too… she's a lesbian."

[_Alone?_]

[**No, with my friend Bryce**]

"Oh, well that's a bit better. Wow I guess you're pretty lucky to have her. That's like, the ultimate setup," Bryce said.

"You might think so, but sometime's it backfires."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's ok, Santana's just… overly dramatic."

[_Oh, cool_]

Dave stopped texting Santana. He was worried that Bryce might feel neglected.

"Wow, Dave. This is really nice," Bryce said. Dave didn't really say anything. He looked at Bryce, who was admiring the creek. He looked like he was happy. Dave's could feel his heart beating, but knew there wasn't anything that could stop it. He put his hand on top of Bryce's, and stared at the creek. Bryce looked at him.

"Dave…" he started.

"I know. We can't be together," Dave said. "But, please. Just let me do this."

"People might see, you know," Bryce told him. Dave looked at him, and looked into his eyes.

"For the first time… I… I don't care," Dave spoke. Bryce gave a cute little smile. He squeezed Dave's hand, and Dave squeezed back.

"I'm proud of you, Dave," Bryce said. "I guess I can scratch this off of our bucket list."

"What?" Dave asked.

"_Go on a date_," Bryce chuckled. "It isn't one of the best thing's on our list, but it's a start. Right next to _Have Sex_ and _Give a hand job in the shower_." Dave laughed.

"Only you did that, though."

"I'm sure you'll get your chance."

Another hour went by before Dave and Bryce headed back to the car. The sun was still up, but it was slowly going down. It would soon be on the horizon, and the sky would go orange. Dave headed for the mall, where Bryce and left his car the night before.

"Are you working tomorrow?" Bryce suddenly asked.

"Yeah," Dave said. "Till' six."

"That's actually perfect."

"Why?"

"You'll see tomorrow," Bryce teased. "Just meet me in front of Abercrombie."

"Ok…" They had arrived at the North Hills Mall. Bryce was parked at the opposite end of where Dave usually parked, so he made a few mistakes getting into the parking lot, eventually he made it and parked in an open space.

"I'll walk you to your car," Dave said. The guys stepped out of Dave's car and headed a few spaces over to come to Bryce's car.

"Honda Civic… nice," Dave said. "Great on gas."

"Yeah," Bryce said. "Well. Thank you Dave. I'm so proud of you. It's been two day's and I feel you've already come so far."

"Well, I only came on my stomach so I wouldn't say that far…" Dave joked.

"Seriously," Bryce chuckled. "You're amazing." Bryce leaned in and gave Dave a kiss on the cheek, which then turned red. "Don't shave tonight, you'll need them stubbles." Bryce got in his car. "And don't forget about tomorrow."

Dave's jaw was dropped. That kiss. How could Bryce do that? It felt so sentimental, yet Bryce showed hardly any emotional fondness towards Dave. Dave shook the thought off and watched Bryce drive away.

_That kiss._


	7. Toledo

Today was the first day in a while that Dave had woke up undisturbed. It was a nice feeling. There was straining of the head and covering your ears with your pillow, or trying to hide a naked guy in your closet. He could tell that his sheets had been cleaned, and the smell of lavender soothed him. He readied himself for work with his usual routine, and walked downstairs to the kitchen to grab his keys.

"Oh, um, David," his mother said. This may not be good. She never had anything to say to him, usually. "I'm going to drive you to work today." Dave was surprised. He was a little worried that she truly knew how close he and Bryce were. But, this was a good thing. Bryce would be picking him up anyway, and so he wouldn't have to worry about leaving his car at the mall.

"Ok, that sounds good," he said. He put his keys in his pocket and followed his mother to her car, where he got in the passenger seat. It felt strange, that this tiny woman was driving for him. He hadn't been in this position since he could start driving. She backed out of the driveway and headed for the mall.

"So, mom. Why are you driving me?" Dave asked.

"Well, I cleaned your room yesterday, David…" she started. Dave's heart stopped. He knew now that anything she said could not be something good. "…and I found something… disturbing." _Oh, dear God. What?_

"David, I found a condom on your floor," she told. Oh, God. This was worse than death. Dave would have literally rather died than hear the things his mother would say next. "And I would just like to say I'm proud of you?" _Wait… huh?_

"I'm really glad that you're practicing safe sex. There are so many kids who get into trouble nowadays and it's just awful. Like that Quinn girl who goes to your school? What a mess. I can't imagine what she went through."

"Uh… yeah. Her dad like, kicked her out and she had to move in with Finn, I think."

"Awful… So, when did you have Santana over, anyway?" she asked. "I've only seen you hang around Bryce lately."

"Oh, she just uh… come and goes," Dave said.

"I'll say," Deena laughed. Dave didn't. "Oh, and David. One other thing. That's is absolutely discusting! Honestly I have never seen anything more gross in my life!" _Huh?_

"Never leave, your disgusting, used condom's on the floor ever again. To see my own son's… ugh!" Dave was now humiliated. This is what he expected to hear minutes earlier. "I had to pick up with tongs - which I then burned by the way. Could you imagine if your sister found it?"

"Ok! Mom! I'm sorry. It'll never happen again," Dave whined. They arrived at the mall, and Dave's mom pulled up in front of one of the entrances.

"Ok, sweetie, I love you," she said, kissing his cheek. "Oh, honey, you need to shave."

"Bye, mom…" Dave said, getting out of the car. His mom was yelling out the window, "Tell your mommy you love her!" He ran inside to escape the humiliation.

After work, Bryce was waiting for Dave outside of the store, leaning against a banister. When Dave got close he sprayed him with cologne.

"Dude, what the hell? Do I smell bad?" Dave asked.

"No, no, no. You just don't smell good enough," Bryce laughed. "Come on we have to go now." Dave and Bryce practically jogged through the mall to get to Bryce's car. Dave squeezed in the tiny passenger seat and put on his seatbelt. Bryce pulled out of the parking lot and made his way to the highway.

"Where are we going?" Dave asked. Bryce didn't say anything. He was focusing on the rush hour traffic surrounding him. "Bryce?"

"Toledo," answered Bryce. Dave wondered why, it was getting a bit late to do anything worthwhile in Toledo. The drive was mostly silent. Dave had fallen asleep prior to getting there, and when he woke up it was dark, and they were driving through the city center.

"Woah. Why are we here?" Dave asked in surprise.

"Give it ten minutes. I promise you'll like it." Bryce pulled into an underground parkade. The guys stepped out of the car.

"Man, I should have brought a jacket," Dave said. The air was cool, not to mention they were in a parkade.

"Good thing I brought this." Bryce opened the trunk of his car and pulled out a leather jacket. He handed it to Dave.

"Huh? For me?" Dave said.

"Yeah."

"Sorry, man. I don't do leather."

"Come on. You just have no idea how sexy it'll look on you, and your cold. You might as well just put it on." Dave thought about if Bryce would like how he looked in it. He gave in. He swung the jacket around and put it on, zipping it up partly.

"…Wow. That actually looks super good," said Bryce, taking a picture with his phone. He showed the picture to Dave, who was quite surprised with how it looked. It was more loose than tight, and it had a material hood with drawstrings. The leather had faded, so it gave it a worn out look.

"Can I keep it?" Dave laughed. Bryce gave a nod, one of approval, and they walked out of the parkade onto the city streets.

"Ok. So whe-"

"Right here," Bryce interrupted. They were looking down a small staircase that led into a building. Lights and music were coming from behind the door.

"So, what is this, like a club?" Dave asked. Bryce looked at him.

"Better." They walked down the steps and Bryce gave a knock on the door. A man let them in. Dave had not expected this, nor would he in fifty years. They were in a gay bar. Not just any gay bar… a leather bar. It was filled with large men, whether they were fat or muscular, and they were all hairy.

"I thought this would be a bit more of your crowd!" Bryce yelled over the music.

"How did we get in?" Dave asked. "We're under aged!"

"We came in through the back! I know a guy!" Dave started laughing. This was unreal. He had never thought that a gay bar would be like this, and filled with these type of people. "Now go out and have fun!" Bryce walked away. Dave wasn't sure what to do. If they thought he was of age, he figured he go to the bar. He made his way over and took a seat.

"I'll have a-"

"One Bloodhound, complements of the group over there," the barman said, handing Dave a cocktail. He pointed towards a group of men, who looked like the majority of the men here, and they gave Dave a wave. Dave gave them a smile back, but remained sitting. He still wasn't quite sure what to do. He took a sip of his cocktail, which to his surprise actually tasted good. _I am so gay._

A few minutes later some guys came up to him. They were huge. Their muscles were really thick, their chests full of hair, and they were sporting leather clothing.

"Hey! Why don't you come dance?" one asked. He was taller than Dave, and looked quite intimidating, but Dave had to admit he thought he was super hot.

"I-I'm sorry, but I don't dance," Dave said.

"What? Don't dance? You must know how to dance! It's all sweating and thrusting here," the man laughed. Dave could feel the pressure. He could see Dave talking to a group of men, making them laugh, as he so would do.

"What the hell? Sure," Dave said. He finished his cocktail and all the men cheered as he made his way to the dance floor.

"Hold up now what is this?" the man pointed at Dave's chest. He unzipped the jacket and ripped apart Dave's shirt, exposing his chest and stomach. "Look at the cutie, growing his hairs out like a real man." Dave felt embarrassed, but he wasn't sure if he should. He then started copying what the others were doing. Though surrounded by people, he was dancing with this one man in particular.

"So what's your name?" he was asked.

"Dave," he answered. "You?"

"Gerry." Dave felt ridiculous, but his dancing was the same as everyone around him. The music stopped, and suddenly Rihanna's S&M started playing, but it wasn't her voice with the beat. Dave looked over at the stage.

"Na na na / Come on"

Dave couldn't believe it. Bryce had a microphone and was singing the song. Had he drank that much already to get up there and do that?

"Feels so good being bad / There's no way I'm turning back"

Dave and Gerry continued dancing with each other. It was just fast moving and bouncing. But then Gerry moved closer to Dave, grinding him at the front. Dave could feel his chest hair's touching Gerry's. THAT close. Dave and Gerry grinded on each other, laughing while doing so.

"The affliction of the feeling leaves me wanting more"

Gerry told Dave to get a grip, so Dave grabbed Gerry's ass. It felt so hot to be grabbing his ass through the leather pants. They made it seem so firm. With a grip, Dave moved in even closer to Gerry.

"Sticks and stones may break my bones but / Chains and whips excite me"

By the beginning of the second chorus, Gerry and Dave were making out. It was so easy. Why had Dave not thought of this before? A way to hook up without being insecure. Dave liked the fact that he was shorter for once, he felt more vulnerable, and sort of liked that. He kept one hand on his ass and started rubbing Gerry's chest. Gerry was rubbing Dave's crotch, and instantly he was hard. Dave grabbed Gerry's face, still squeezing his ass, and continued kissing him. The way their stubble rubbed together turned Dave on, and all of this contact, sweaty contact, got Dave acting like he had never before. He took Gerry's tongue, and continued to suck face. The song was coming to a close, and everyone in the bar was chanting out the last lines.

"S! S! S ! and / M! M! M!"

"S! S! S ! and / M! M! M!"

"S! S! S ! and / M! M! M!"

"S! S! S ! and / M! M! M!"

Gerry pulled away from Dave. "Babe, that was fun. Now go and enjoy yourself." Dave smiled. He couldn't believe this was actually happening. And Dave was gonna do just that. It was as if everyone knew Dave was the odd one out. Everyone was treating him like their little boy toy. A group of guys lined up to kiss him, each tasting more like booze than the last. The drinks kept coming, and then came the games. Bryce and Dave took shots, span the bottle, and danced the night away.

By the time they left the bar, the time was 2:00 am.

"H-ho-how are we… gettin hom?" Dave asked.

"Home? Nah. No. NO. I got us a hotel, you… you stupid." They walked to their hotel, which was just a few doors down from the bar. Bryce knew that they would probably be like this after. It was a skinny little building that looked like a thin house. They walked inside and went up to the lobbyist.

"Room… for, _hic_… Gallagher," Bryce said. The woman rolled her eyes, giving them a key.

"Room three, third floor," she yawned. They slowly walked up the stairs, and after several attempts of trying to unlock the door, they got in their room. Dave flopped onto the bed. Bryce grabbed two cups and filled them up with water.

"Dave… Dave, drink this," Bryce said, handing him a glass. They were both lying in bed. Dave rested his head by Bryce's.

"Today was like, super fun…" Dave said to him. "I really appreciate you doing that for me."

"I know, I know. I'm… awesum," Bryce yawned. Dave got up and opened the window to let some cool air in. He then took off his clothes.

"I think I'm gonna sleep now," Dave said. Bryce did as Dave did, and they both laid in the bed.

"Hey, I didn't know you could sing like that," Dave said.

"Meh, I was just having a little fun," Bryce told.

"Seriously, you should like, join your glee club next year."

"I would, but, I wouldn't get any solos," Bryce laughed.

"Well that's too bad." Dave yawned. Slowly, both of the guys started dazing away into a deep sleep. Dave started snoring and fell asleep instantly. Bryce sat up and looked down on him. He gave a little smile and a tear fell down his face. He lied back down and wrapped his arm around Dave's chest.

"I love you."


	8. The Morning After

Dave was in a dark building. Dave was sitting in a chair, and felt cold. Lights were on, which revealed shelves stocked with all sorts of tools and tins. In one part of the room was a man putting a hubcap on a tire. Dave tried to make out who it was, but he had a baseball cap on, which shadowed his face. The man put down his wrench and walked over to Dave. The man's shirt was dirty, with sleeves rolled up and was slightly buttoned down, revealing a few chest hairs. Dave remained seated, he didn't know what was happening. The man got close and sat on Dave's legs, facing towards him. Finally he grabbed Dave's face and they began kissing. He could taste alcohol. Dave grabbed the man's ass with one hand and pulled off his baseball cap with the other. He grabbed the man's head, feeling that it was bald. This was slightly made up for with the stubbles on his face. The man started kissing Dave's neck, moving closer and closer to his chest. Suddenly he stopped and looked into Dave's eyes.

"You matter, Dave."

Dave yelled. He looked around, not knowing where he was, on a bed in a dark room.

"What's the matter?" said a familiar voice.

"Bryce? Is that… what the?" Dave was panting. "Where are we?" Bryce scanned the room.

"We're… um…" He scratched his head, taking time to think. "Oh! We were at the leather bar last night. This must be the hotel room I booked." It was all coming back to him. Dave sighed in relief, dropping his head back into his pillow.

"Why is it so damn cold in here?" Dave asked. Bryce got out of the bed and closed the window. It was still dark outside. He let out a yawn and got back under the covers. He leaned on his elbow, digging into his pillow.

"So, why were you screaming?" Bryce asked. Dave stuttered.

"I… had… a bad dream."

"Oh, god. Was it the one with the carnivorous vaginas? I hate that one."

"No. No." Dave raised an eye brow at Bryce. "It was… a sex dream." Suddenly, Bryce got excited.

"Oh my god, about who?" he asked, curiously.

"Um, I'd rather not say," Dave mumbled. Now Bryce was raising an eye brow at Dave. Dave was concerned for himself, so he obliged telling.

"It was about… Burt Hummel."

Bryce looked at Dave, and within seconds burst into laughter.

"Seriously! The guy who owns the tire shop?"

"Yeah, the same." Dave was hugging a pillow, hiding his erection.

"So, how was he?" Bryce chuckled.

"Dude, stop. This is really weird," Dave said.

"Why?"

"Just cause, I know him, sort of. Like, I know his son."

"Dave, you're a horny, gay, closeted teenager. You're going to have sex dreams about older people, particularly one's that you know. It's kind of like how straight guys are hot for MILF's."

Dave was still not convinced of anything. Burt… he's Kurt's dad. _His dad_.

"And you've gotta admit… Burt Hummel is a DILF," Bryce whispered. Dave looked at him and let out a little laugh.

"I suppose you're right," said Dave.

"Oh, David. You've been hanging out with too many bears." Bryce told. "Listen, it's nothing to be concerned about. Every dream is an experience, I say. Just, go back to sleep and deal with it in the morning." And so they did, though Dave couldn't help but think about Burt Hummel for the rest of the night.

Dave woke up, rubbing his head. The sun was shining on his eyes. He looked beside him to find the other half of the bed was empty. At that moment Bryce walked in.

"Someone need a pick-me-up?" he asked. Dave sat up, reaching for a coffee. "So… my horny little bear boy. What is new with you?" It seemed that Bryce was a morning person. Dave took a sip of his coffee, noticing the name written in marker on the side.

"Gallagher doesn't sound very Hispanic," Dave said.

"It's my father's name. My full name is Emmanuel Alvarez Ortega Gallagher."

Dave was enlightened, but still confused about something.

"So where did 'Bryce' come from then?"

Bryce got beside Dave in the bed, crossing his legs and being sure not to spill his coffee. He let out a sigh.

"Bryce… was this… really cute guy I went to middle school with," Bryce began. "He… was my best friend… My only friend in fact. I was never quite sure why , but I was that one kid that everyone hated. And one night, when my parents had gone out to dinner, we were alone at my house watching 'Say Anything', and as the credits were rolling I just couldn't help myself."

Dave blinked - waiting for what Bryce had to say next.

"I… kissed him. I basically came out and told him how I felt at the exact same time."

"What did he do?" Dave asked.

"Nothing." A tear fell from Bryce's face. "He just… did nothing. He stayed the night, and told me that nothing could stop our friendship." Bryce wiped his face and sniffed. "But, um. Then a rumor spread around the school that Bryce and I were gay. Neither of us denied it, but soon the bullying got to a point where Bryce was forced to change schools. Soon after, my dad got a job in Lima, and after we moved I asked my parent's if they could call me Bryce. They never understood why, but they accepted my wishes and people have been calling me that ever since."

Dave had never heard a more heartbreaking story. None of the online fan fiction romances compared to what Bryce had just told him. More tears fell from Bryce's face. Dave wiped them away, and put his arm around Bryce, bringing him in close. Bryce leaned his head on Dave's shoulder. Dave could feel his eyes starting to water, but he didn't want to feel in a position of weakness.

Shortly after Dave and Bryce returned to Lima. Barely a single word was said between them. They arrived at Dave' house. His head was hurting like crazy. They sat in the driveway for a few minutes.

"So, what are your plans for today?" Bryce asked.

"Probably sleep all day. If I don't die," Dave answered. He looked at Bryce. "Thanks, again."

"Don't mention it. We'll, uh, have to do it again soon," Bryce chuckled. Dave got out of the car.

"Can't forget this." Bryce threw the hooded leather jacket to Dave.

"You were serious about giving this to me?" Dave asked.

"Yeah. It suits you more than me," Bryce said. Dave said thanks, and they said their goodbyes. Dave got inside of his house, and walked to his bedroom. He locked the door, closed the blinds and planked onto the bed.


	9. Something Wrong

Dave woke up the next day. He felt like he wanted to die. He stank, he was hungry, and he was dying for a piss. He walked out of his room and went into the bathroom. He shut the door, before realizing that probably no one was home, and turned on the shower.

He felt refreshed. After sleeping through a whole day, it was best that he kept on top of his well being. He walked downstairs to get some cereal. The sun shined through the windows, and it was really hot. Dave could feel his arms sweating already after just coming out of the shower. He instead just grabbed a granola bar and a bottle of water and headed to his car. When he sat in, he felt like he had just stepped into an oven. He turned on the radio and rolled down his window, leaving for work. The breeze felt nice on his face. He always felt like a badass when he was driving window down, radio blasting with his aviators on, but it would get to that point where he got insecure and thought people were calling him a douche bag.

He arrived at the mall, a little bit early, but he didn't care. Today was going to be a good day, no matter what, so if arriving at work early meant working earlier, oh well. He walked into American Eagle. Drew looked at him, wide eyed, folding shirts. His head turned to the right, and Dave followed his eye motion.

"Dave. Nice to see you came to work early today," said Mark, his boss. He didn't seem very happy.

"Did I do something wrong?" Dave asked, innocently. Mark's mouth dropped.

"Do something wrong? Where the hell were you yesterday?" Suddenly Dave knew. He DID have work yesterday. He was in shit now.

"Oh my god, Mark. I swear, I forgot. There were some things, and… Please just le-" Mark stopped him.

"Dave, you got this job because I thought you were responsible enough to take charge of what you have to do. There are tons of hard working people out there who are dying for jobs and will actually work for their pay." Dave panicked.

"I-I understand, I-ll-"

"No. I'm sorry Dave, but your done. You can just go. We've already got new staff." Dave was embarrassed. This had just happened. In front of all of the customers, and the employees. He didn't deserve this. Dave gave a nod, and walked out.

He needed some comfort food. Where better to go than to the creamery? He headed on down to the food court, happy to see that Santana was working.

"Hey Dave. What's up?" Santana asked.

"Ugh, not much. I just got fired," Dave told.

"Ouch. That's a tough break. What did you do?"

"Well, I had work yesterday and I forgot to show up…"

Santana laughed, "Well that kind of thing would get you fired."

"Can I get a scoop of fudge brownie with some M&M's?" Santana obliged, and she started to scoop out the ice cream.

"So, are you going to Strando's party tonight?" Santana asked.

"Strando's having a party?"

"Yeah. I think it's an end of the year party. One of those 'anyone can show' kinda things." Santana told.

"Isn't it a little late for an end of the year party?" Dave questioned. Santana was pouring on the M&M's.

"Yes. No? I don't know. His parent's are out of town and it's something he could only do now. Are you gonna go or not?"

Dave seemed dazed for a few seconds, then snapped himself out of it. "Yeah, I'll probably go. His house is like just down the street from mine," Dave told.

"Cool, I'll see you there." Santana said, passing him his ice cream. "You should ask Bryce to come." Dave thought for a minute. He wouldn't want Bryce to come incase he caused a spectacle, but he would feel bad for not inviting him.

"I think I'll go do that right now. Thanks," he said, raising his ice cream. He walked over to Abercrombie to see if Bryce was working. Maybe Dave showing up would be a nice surprise for him. He walked into the store, which was dark and smelt like Bryce. He walked around looking for him, but he was nowhere to be found.

"Excuse me," Dave said to the man by the changing room. "Do you know if Bryce is working today?" The man scratched his head.

"Bryce? Bryce… Bryce… Oh, no. He's not in today."

"Ok, thanks," Dave said, walking away. That was unlucky. They usually always had the same shifts. With nothing else to do, Dave walked to his car. He just sat there for a while, finishing his ice cream, when he thought he could just call Bryce instead, see what he's up to.

"Hello?"

"Hey!" Dave said.

"Oh, Dave, what's up?" Bryce asked.

"Not much, I was just wondering if you a… wanted to go to a party tonight?"

"You? Making plans? That's a pleasant surprise, I'm not sure I can make it though."

"Come on it'll be fun. The guy lives right by my house so it's easy for you to get there. It'll be on all night, I don't see how you can miss it."

Bryce sighed. "I… suppose I can make it. I'll be there around ten."

"Awesome, I'll see you there."

Ten came, and Dave arrived at the party. He figured he would just bump into Bryce there, and then they could hang out. He walked in the door and the house was full. There must have been enough people to fill half of McKinley. All sorts of students from jocks to geeks were there, some even from other schools. Although he didn't get along with too many of them, it warmed Dave up inside to see all the familiar faces from school. This would be there last summer together between school years. Dave grabbed a cup of beer and roamed around the house, looking for Bryce. In the living room was a game of spin the bottle, being played by most of the glee kids. Kurt was among them, and he gave a little wave to Dave, he didn't seem to be drunk.

"OK! Puck! GOOooO!" yelled a drunken Rachel Berry. Puck gave a little hiccup, and he leaned over to spin the bottle. It span around and slowly decelerated, pointing towards Finn. Everyone laughed hysterically. Kurt took out his phone, claiming he HAD to get a picture.

"What? No. I'm not kissing another dude!" Finn told. Puck leaned towards him.

"Come on, Hudson. Have some fun," Puck hiccupped, curling his lips. Slowly Finn moved in, and at a sudden instance Puck grabbed his face and started to kiss him. After a few seconds, Finn pushed Puck away and immediately began to make out with Rachel. Puck, among with Kurt and some other's were laughing, to the point where he fell on his back. He landed on Santana, who seemed to wake from being passed out. She gave a cough and noticed Dave.

"Daveeee! Davey-poo! HA Poo-rofsky," she mumbled. She pushed Puck off of her and got up to give Dave a kiss on the lips. She then grabbed his nose and yelled "Honk!"

"Santana, take it easy, you're drunk," Dave said, holding her shoulders. She snorted.

"Yeah… and with good reason. Why aren't you?"

Dave stood silently, staring at the ground.

"Oooooh! You're waiting for Bry-ice," she hiccupped.

"Yeah."

"That's sooo cute! You're such a cute couple."

"Shh!" Dave said. "We're not… together."

"Figures," Santana said, taking a swig of Dave's beer. "I think he likes Blaine anyways. No wonder Kurt tried setting him up with you." Dave choked a little on his beer.

"What did you say?"

"Kuuurt. He tried setting Bryce up with you so that he'd back off Blaine… He goes to Dalton, you know."

Suddenly, certain things made more sense, but Dave couldn't believe it. And as if timing couldn't be worse, he saw the last thing he had wanted to see at that exact moment. Down a hallway, Dave saw Bryce, wearing a tuxedo, holding hands with Blaine. Dave watched as they talked to each other in horror, and suddenly they hugged. This couldn't be happening. Bryce was from Dalton. He never truly liked Dave, he must have just used him to get to Blaine. Dave turned around and stormed out of the door.

"Dave! Wait! Daaaavvve!" Santana yelled after him. Bryce heard her, and saw the door slam shut. He pulled away from Blaine and ran out of the house.

"


	10. The Tux, The Hug, The Song

**Warning **– This chapter contains some… um… pretty explicit material. **Boy on boy** if you know what I mean… **Please do not read if offended or uncomfortable with these situations. Thanks for your support.**

* * *

><p>"Dave. Wait. Wait!" Bryce called down the street. Dave didn't turn around. He had both of his hands in his hoodie pocket and continued marching towards his house. "David, please! It's not what it looks like!"<p>

Dave stopped. He turned around.

"Really? Because to me it seems like all of this time you were just gonna use me to get to fairy-boy wonder!" Dave yelled.

"Dave that isn't it at all!" Bryce yelled.

"Yeah, whatever," Dave turned around and continued walking. "Of course you would like him. Mr. Perfect Body; Mr. Great Singer, Mr. Triangle Eyebrows!"

"Why does he bother you so much?" Bryce asked. Dave stopped in his tracks. He felt like he knew the answer, but just couldn't say it out loud. Bryce caught up to him and turned him around. He grabbed Dave's hands.

"Listen. The tux, the hug… I know it may have looked bad but that wasn't what it was about at all." Dave pulled his hands out of Bryce's. "Let me show you what it's really for…"

Bryce made Dave follow him, but only led him to his own house. They got inside and walked up to Dave's bedroom. Bryce shut the door and turned on one of Dave's lamps, which was dim, only slightly lighting up the room. Bryce pulled out his iPod from his pocket and placed it into Dave's dock.

"I heard you never got your Prom dance…" Bryce started. Dave could remember that week perfectly. His emotions were all over the place back then. The thought of it made his eyes watery. Bryce selected a song and turned the volume quite low, as to not ruin the moment.

"I know you may not be a fan of the song…" Bryce started, taking Dave's Prom crown and placing it on Dave's head. "But it's ok, I'll be the queen." Dave chuckled as Bryce drew him in close, and they started to dance to ABBA's Dancing Queen. Dave had never felt more sensitive. He leaned his head on Bryce's shoulder, shedding tears and a smile. They danced until the song came close to an end, and Bryce slightly backed away from Dave.

"Dave, I…" He stuttered. Dave had a weary face. He didn't know what to expect, but he had a hunch, a hunch that made his heart skip a beat. "I love you." Bryce then grabbed Dave's face and started to make out with him. Bryce's arms crossed around Dave's neck, and Dave held him close, hugging him. Their tongues met, and Dave warmed up inside. He wanted it so much. Bryce took off his tuxedo jacket and slowly leaned Dave onto his bed, making him lay on his back. Bryce was on top of him, his legs wrapping around Dave's, still kissing his sweet lips. Bryce partly pulled up Dave's shirt and hoodie, and began to kiss the revealed part of his stomach. Dave managed to completely pull off his shirt and hoodie, knocking off the crown, and Bryce's kisses slowly moved up. He started sucking on Dave's nipple, and Dave let out a moan. As Bryce was doing so, Dave could feel him taking off his belt and pulling off his pants, including his underwear, kicking them off onto the floor. Bryce then got on his knees and slowly moved up close to Dave's face. Dave could feel Bryce's bare ass on his chest, and began sucking on his cock. Dave didn't use his hands, only to undo his jeans and start stroking his own dick. He deep throated Bryce, making them both moan. Bryce took off his shirt, revealing his pecs and abs.

He was starting to sweat, and his skin was shining. Dave used his free hand to stroke Bryce's hole, and continued to suck him off. Bryce started to pinch his nipple, and used his other hand to push Dave's finger into his hole. Suddenly he was going back and fourth between Dave's throat and his finger. Dave couldn't imagine how good Bryce felt right now. Dave continued to blow, changing his technique by sucking on the tip of the cock to licking down the shaft. This continued for about five minutes until Bryce sat flat across Dave and began to make out with him again. Dave grabbed Bryce's ass, and Bryce began to rub his hard dick against Dave's stomach. He nibbled on Dave's ear and whispered "Turn around." Dave did as he said, and Bryce pulled off his jeans and underwear. Dave lay naked, flat on his bed. He turned his head around, and Bryce leaned in so that they could kiss. His kisses moved down Dave's back, and soon Dave could feel Bryce's tongue against his hole. Dave groaned. Bryce stopped and got up.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Fuck yes," Dave replied. Bryce put on a condom and got back on top of Dave. He leaned in and Dave gave him one last kiss, until he felt his dick go in. It hurt. Dave grabbed the edge of his mattress and buried is face in a pillow. Dave didn't understand how this was pleasurable. Bryce moved in and out, slowly. Dave held his mattress tight. Muffled groans were coming from the pillow, and soon Dave was biting it. He just took it, as not to embarrass himself by stopping. But soon, he found himself moving back against Bryce's dick. It actually… felt good. He got up into a crawling position and Bryce got on his knees. He moved up towards Dave and started fucking him again, faster than before. Dave let out moans, and started stroking his dick, fast. He could feel himself coming to a climax, and couldn't stop. Suddenly he felt it. The orgasmic feeling of… an orgasm…

Bryce stopped and Dave turned onto his back, biting his lip. He didn't want to move, he just wanted to stay there forever. Bryce got on his back and shortly finished himself off. Both of them were panting. Dave had never felt so close to Bryce… I guess it makes sense. He got on top of him; he wanted to be the smaller person for a change. He leaned in and started kissing Bryce. Both of them had to stop and chuckle at points, just after the realization of what they had done. Dave stopped and looked into Bryce's eyes. He had the largest smile on his face.

"I love you, too," he said, chuckling. Bryce smiled back, and brought him in for some more kissing. After a while they stopped, and just lay flat on the bed. Dave turned onto his side, and Bryce gripped around him, spooning him. Dave turned around and gave him one last kiss on the cheek, before holding onto Bryce's hands… and falling asleep…


	11. Something Right

The morning has arrived, and two teenagers lay on the bed of one David Karofsky. Bryce's head is leaned on Dave's chest, and the rest of his body wraps around his.

"So tell me again…" Dave starts, smiling and playing with Bryce's hair.

"Well… For starters… You're so much sexier than he is," Bryce exclaims.

"Oh, please go on," Dave chuckles.

"And you're cute… and funny… and… your eyebrows." Dave looks at him.

"Huh?"

"They're so… not triangular. And sexy… like a cat." Dave believed this should be taken as a compliment, and went along with it.

"Meow," Dave flirted. Bryce got up and gave him a kiss.

"I'm really happy we're together now Dave," he started. "Finally… finally something's right." Dave was happy, too, but he needed some closure on a few things. He had to get serious for a minute.

"Me too," he said. "But we need to talk about some stuff…" Bryce sat up.

"Like what?" he asked.

"I dunno. Just like… um… how this is going to work out," Dave said. "Like, we have to start being honest with each other. Why didn't you tell me you went to Dalton? That you already knew Kurt and stuff?" Bryce sat up straight.

"Well… you never really asked in the first place…" Bryce said, cautiously. He had Dave there. He technically never talked about school with him, ever. "And I thought you might be resistant if I told you that it was Kurt that tried setting us up." Once again, that would probably be right.

"You're right," Dave said. "I was wrong to make a snap judgment, and I'm sorry." Bryce got back flat on the bed and started hugging Dave.

"It's ok," he sighed, smiling. He was really enjoying this, Dave could tell. Dave shut his eyes.

"No more lies," he said.

"Deal," Bryce replied. Suddenly Dave's door opened and in walked his mother.

"David, wake up. Have you seen my-" she stopped herself. Bryce had pulled away from Dave, and they both lye speechless, like a deer caught in the headlights. "Oh, hello, Bryce," she said.

"Good morning, Mrs. Karofsky," Bryce replied.

"Good morning? It's almost noon… Dave, you know Bryce could have slept in the spare bedroom?"

"Yeah, he was gonna, but… er… we were playing Xbox late last night and we kind of just both fell asleep," Dave said. His mom looked at them.

"With your shirts off?" The both sat, speechless. Deena changed the topic. "Anyways, Dave, have you seen my car keys?"

"Yeah, I think I saw them on the table by the couch." Deena snapped her fingers.

"That's where I left them! Ok, well I'm going to the grocery store. Is there anything you boys want?" Dave shook his head. "No chocolate milk? Or doughnuts?"

"No. Mom."

"Ok, well we're having burgers tonight. Bryce you're welcome to stay."

"Ok, thanks mom. Bye mom," Dave blurted. She glared at him, and closed the door.

Later, Dave and Bryce were driving around Lima, looking for something to do.

"So, anything on your gay-list that we can do?" Dave asked. Bryce chuckled.

"Oh right, that… well, nothing's come to mind recently… God is there anything to do in this town?" Bryce asked.

"Everything," Dave responded. "…and nothing."

"That's like Abercrombie… It smells so good in there, but it doesn't." Dave laughed.

"That's just because you're there all the time," he said.

"Yeah, I guess any place you go for too long, you find a flaw with it. I still think I'm gonna quit though," Bryce told.

"Nice," Dave replied. They continued driving through town, looking aimlessly at different venues they could go to. "We could go bowling?" Bryce laughed.

"Ok, Lebowski, if you want to."

"Hey! Bowling's awesome! … When you have nothing else to do…" Dave mumbled.

"I suppose you're right." They drove to the bowling alley and got inside. Dave hadn't been there in years. It was just as he remembered it: the neon signs, the diner style flooring… the smell of pizza. Nostalgia took over him. The place was packed. Dave half expected it to be empty. Bryce paid and got them their shoes. Dave's were a little tight, but they had always felt tight in the past, too. They were assigned lane fifteen, but first Bryce headed for the bar.

"Can I get a medium pepperoni and two beers, please," Bryce told. Dave glared at him. He wouldn't be able to get away with that.

"ID, please…" the barman said. Bryce took out his wallet and showed the man his card. The man grunted, "Pizza'll be five minutes." Bryce paid and took the beers, walking to their lane.

"Dude, you have a fake ID?" Dave asked, astonished.

"Wow, how typical of you to think that all of us private school boys are saints," Bryce mocked. They took a seat.

"Well, I don't think any saint would do what you did last night…" Dave chuckled. Suddenly he heard a familiar voice, cheering.

"Eeeeeeeeeh!" cheered Brittany, one lane over. She was jumping up and down, clapping. "That's a strike, right Santana?" Santana was sitting at her table, head flat on the marble.

"No… Brits. That's a spare…" she groaned.

"You can go say hi," Bryce said. "I'll go get the pizza." They both got up, and Dave headed towards Santana, sitting across from her.

"Oh, hey," she mumbled.

"Santana, it's your turn," Brittany said.

"Take it for me," she replied. Brittany did so.

"You look like shit," Dave said. Santana looked at him.

"Thanks, Tyra, I try… Is that water?" she asked.

"No, it's a beer. Want a swig?" Dave asked.

"Oh my god, no! Get it away!"

"Rough night last night?"

"I should have learned from the first time… How about you? Did you and Bryce resolve the whole Blaine thingy?"

"Yeah, we-" Dave thought back to the previous night. He had forgotten that Bryce had been with Blaine. They were talking… and hugging. He forgot to interrogate him about it. Dave saw Bryce heading back to their table, and he got up and joined him at once.

"Yeah… bye to you as well, I guess," Santana groaned.

Dave sat, and Bryce put the pizza on the table.

"Yor order 'as arrived," Bryce said in a French accent.

"Pizza's Italian…" Dave mumbled. Bryce took a bite and looked at him.

"What's up with you?" he asked.

"What were you doing with Blaine last night? At the party." Bryce put his slice down and swallowed.

"Look. I was planning on doing that romantic Prom thing I did for you yesterday, and you asked me to that party. When you mentioned on the phone that you wanted to go to Strando's, I was going to say no, but Blaine was signaling me to say yes."

"Why were you with Blaine then, too?"

"We go to the same school. We're friends. Are we not allowed to hang out?" Dave rolled his eyes. "Anyways, Blaine told me he knew this guy, Enzo, that had a tux rental shop, and that he could get me half off. Yes, that might make me a cheap bastard, but aren't we all? Anyways, he said he couldn't have it ready until about nine, and Blaine went with me to make sure everything went ok. After that, we drove to Strando's together. The hug was just to say thank you. That's all."

Dave didn't say anything. He just kind of looked down at the table. He felt Bryce's hands grab his from under the table, and he looked up at him.

"Look… We're together now. We've already promised. No more lies, no more hurting," Bryce said. Dave pulled his hands away and grabbed his cup.

"I'll drink to that," he said. Bryce picked up his cup and smiled. They toasted, and started eating.

"You know, this is basically our first REAL date. Let's try not screw it up," Bryce said. Dave didn't argue. They finished their rounds of bowling, a bit sooner than expected. During which time Dave felt like they really bonded, over a few laughs and some crappy rounds. They sat back down at their chair. Dave finished his beer.

"What can we do now?" Dave asked.

"Wait. Here," Bryce told. He ran up to the barman and told him something, but Dave couldn't make out what. He came rushing back at Dave with this idiotic smile on his face. Dave smiled at him on his way back.

"What?" he laughed. Without stopping, Bryce grabbed Dave's hand and pulled him onto the karaoke stage. "Oh, hell no. I've had one beer, Bryce, I'm not drunk enough to do this."

"Come on! It'll be fun," Bryce exclaimed. Dave pulled him in close and lowered his voice, "Isn't two guys singing a song… a little um…"

"It's US, Dave!" Bryce screamed, making Dave jump. "Hit it!" Bryce gave Dave a microphone. He took it, and couldn't help but laugh when he heard the synthesizers play. Bryce started dancing like a fool. There was no way one beer could have made him this drunk. He put his microphone close to his face and began to sing the first verse.

"We're no strangers to love. You know the rules, and SO DO I!" Dave had to admit he actually loved this song, and knew every word. "A full commitment's what I'm thinking of. You wouldn't get this from any other guy!" Bryce suddenly pointed at Dave, and he felt obliged to carry on the song.

"I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling," Dave sang. "Gotta make you, understand!" Bryce put up his microphone and they both sang the chorus.

"Never gonna give you up! Never gonna let you down! Never gonna run around and desert you!" Everyone in the building was cheering. Did they think it was normal for two guys to be singing this? Or did they just think it was a joke… It didn't matter. Dave was having fun and it didn't look like anyone cared. "Never gonna make you cry. Never gonna SAY goodbye. Never gonna tell a lie, and hurt you." They finished the song, sharing lines and such, and got a massive applause when they were done. Santana and Brittany were cheering the loudest. Dave had never had so much fun.

They stayed for a while, chatting with Brittany and Santana while finishing their pizza. The day seemed to fly by.

"Well, we have to get going," Dave told the girls. "Gotta be home for food and such."

"Ok, you two," Santana said. "We'll see you later."

"Bye Bryce! Bye Dave!" Brittany said. The boys said their goodbyes, and walked back to Dave's car.

"Are you sure you're ok to drive?" Bryce asked. Dave took a breath.

"Yeah, I'm fine now."

* * *

><p>Mid Story Advertisement: Don't drink and drive!<p>

* * *

><p>At Dave's house, dinner was being eaten outside. It was a nice enough day, so why not. Paul had barbequed some burgers and it smelled delicious, but neither Bryce nor Dave was hungry. They sat at the outside table, slowly being joined by the rest of Dave's family.<p>

"So, what did you boys do today?" Deena asked.

"We went to the bowling alley," Dave said.

"Oh, sounds like fun. Paul we haven't been there in years," she said. Paul looked at his wife.

"Well, maybe we should go next weekend, honey," he said, taking a bite out of his burger.

"That's what I wanna hear," Deena said, kissing her husband on the cheek. Dave took a sip of his coke. Carly rolled her eyes and got out of her chair.

"K, well that's enough of that…" Carly said. "I'm going to Russell's. Bye." She walked around the side of the house and left.

"Bye, sweetie, have fun!" her parents said. Once she was gone, Deena placed her hand on Paul's shoulder. They both looked at each other and gave a nod, then they looked at the boys.

"David. We'd like to talk with you for a minute," Paul said. Dave's heart started pounding. His talks with his parents were something he wasn't fond of, and now Bryce was here. They had better not embarrass him.

"We know," Deena said. Dave raised an eyebrow. He had heard something said like this before… when… _Oh god._

"Know what?" Dave asked. Deena looked at Paul again, then back to Dave.

"That you're… you're… you know, you're um-"

"Together," Bryce said. Dave looked at him, giving him a 'what the hell' sort of look.

"Yes… together," Deena smiled.

"How did you find out?" Bryce asked. Once again, Dave glared a Bryce, but Paul spoke. "Well," he chuckled. "We heard some squeaking last night, and let's just say it wasn't the ceiling fan." Dave's jaw dropped. He can't believe his father actually just said that. "Now look, David. We understand why you've never told us in the past, and we'd just like to say, we still love and accept you."

"No matter what, you're our son, and we'll always love you" Deena told. Dave could feel tears running down his face, but he couldn't tell he was crying. Bryce grabbed Dave's hand under the table.

"It's ok, David. It ok," Paul said. Dave got up out of his chair, and his father did the same. They hugged, and now Dave could feel the emotion inside him, and started weeping. His face was dug into his dad's shoulder.

"Thank you, dad," he said. His father rubbed his back.

"It's ok… it's ok."


End file.
